In related art, there is a function that is referred to as prefetching and is for, in advance, reading out data which are predicted to be used in a process in a future into a cache memory. Further, there is one kind of the cache memory that is referred to as a sector cache in which a memory region is divided into plural units referred to as sectors and a used sector may be selected for each cache line.
Examples of related art include a technique for effectively using the cache memory. For example, there is a compiler device that analyzes a source program which is executed in an information processing device in which a cache memory with a sector function is installed and assesses whether or not a data set to be processed in each loop is reusable in execution of loop processing. The compiler device decides a sector division ratio and sector numbers from the number of ways and the maximum number of ways of a system that are requested for storing the data set about which reusability is assessed and inserts an instruction statement to which a sector division instruction and the sector number are added in a loop.
Further, there is an information processing device that has a shared cache memory which includes the sector function and is divided in accordance with the reusability degree of data and a control unit which changes the division ratio of the sectors in the shared cache memory. The control unit calculates the sector division ratio based on the data access amount that has the size of data which first and second jobs access and the frequencies of accesses and the capacity of the shared cache memory in accordance with the specification by a program of the second job while the first job and the second job are executed and thereby changes the sector division ratio to the calculated sector division ratio.
Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-244205 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-222477.